


Christmas Chronicles

by Metztlilua



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Pit, squad vlogs
Genre: Casual Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metztlilua/pseuds/Metztlilua
Summary: Damien loves ChristmasShayne likes It too, he just thinks his roommate takes it intensely serious.Or the one where Damien drives Shayne insane while preparing for Christmas
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Shayne Topp/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Chronicles

December 6th

Living with Damien has always been easy for Shayne, he's a good roommate, he washes the dishes, he's clean, he's nice and they have the best relationship ever, Shayne doesn't want to move out, and he doesn't want Damien to move, ever

EXCEPT WHEN IS DECEMBER

It's barely the sixth and he's already wearing a bright green sweater that looks stupidly itchy.

It drives Shayne insane

-sooo?

Damien points at his sweater, all he gets as a response it's an eye roll and an annoyed grunt which leave him pouting in the middle of the kitchen

-c'mon, Shayne, it's Christmas! Smile a little

-no, it's not Christmas, actually, it's December 6th, so take it down a notch, Mrs. Claus

Damien laughs but he decides to stop pushing Shayne and just go about his day with his (stupidly itchy) Christmas sweater.

December 10th

A week later, Shayne comes back to find his roommate deep cleaning the house, he tries to flee but trips over a bunch of supplies and has to stick around and clean the bathroom and his room, he also helps him get the Christmas decorations out of their garage unit in the roof

-I'm not gonna help you put those up

Damien smiles widely at him with a lifted eyebrow

-aww but it's the best part of Christmas?

he says, a mistletoe dangling of his fingers

Shayne feels like ripping his head off

-it's December tenth for god's sake!!

And he leaves to buy them both lunch because he's pretty sure Damien is hungry after all that cleaning.

December 17th

On December seventeen, Shayne wakes up to the sound of poorly sung Christmas carols, he leaps out of bed and starts banging on his roommate's door

-Damien! Damien! Damien! shut up! shut up! shut up!

Damien opens the door and looks at him, he's wearing a white sweater with a Pikachu dressed as Santa on it

-I'm sorry? Did my singing wake you?

He looks at him with a shit-eating grin

Fuck Damien, honestly fuck him so hard

-it did actually so stop!

-why? Cause it's December 17th?

He smiles at him again and Shayne rolls his eyes

-yeah, dude exact...

His roommate ignores him, that stupid smile that makes Shayne feel tingles at the bottom of his stomach still plastered on his face

-hey! Would you look at that?

He points up, the mistletoe branch on top of them

Huh, Shayne had wondered where had he put it

-oh shut the fuck up

And he pushes him inside his bedroom and closes the door.

Damien's mouth is a little too busy to do any more singing that day, and in some way, Shayne did ruin his sweater.

December 18th

When they wake up again, Shayne finally notices all the lights on Damien's room and he laughs quietly

-Jesus, you LOVE Christmas, don't you?

-hmm? Yeah...I do

He Pushes Damien off gently (he's honestly Not that gentle) and goes to get a shower, he brushes off the memory of sex and just sticks to the Christmas Carol that stays in his head even long after he takes him to take the bus to see his parents, they won't be seeing each other till December 23.

It's so engraved in his mind, he's absentmindedly singing it all day, he sings it in the car on the way back to work, he sings it in between shots and in the break room

-seems like Damien rubbed a little bit of his Christmas spirit on you, Grinch

Ian says, not looking away from his computer

Shayne shrugs

-yeah, I guess.

December 22nd

On the drive back home from his parents' house, Shayne passes a small costume store and before he can convince himself not to, he's got two Christmas hats in his car.

When he gets back home he finally finds (they were not hidden, he's just bad at looking for things) a heap of cookies Damien baked before he left, he smiles

His friend can't sing for shit, but he's a pretty good cook.

Damien won't be there till tomorrow so he eats the cookies, watches some tv on the couch and falls asleep, Christmas hat still on.

December 23rd

When Damien gets home, he's greeted with a sleeping Shayne, the tv is on and unwatched since god knows when, he's wearing a Christmas hat, crumbs on his face and on his shirt, he comes closer and sees another hat, he assumes it's for him and puts it on, Shayne mumbles in his sleep

And it's only for a fraction of a second but Damien loves Shayne so much it hurts his chest.

He goes to unpack and starts to make breakfast, he tries to hum quietly but he's not really good at it, Shayneprops his head up from under the couch and smiles at him, the hat somehow still on

-hi...

He gets up to stretch and Damien gets distracted by the tiny sliver of Shayne's V line he can see

-good morning, Grinch

Shayne snorts, he faceplants on the couch again

-watchutalkingboutilovechristmas

-huh?

-I said- and he gets up, making his way over to Damien- I love Christmas!

He serves them both a cup of coffee, a smile on his face Damien hasn't seen in a long while

-yeah...me too

December 25th

Shayne likes Christmas, he does!

he just HATES the fact that Damien prepares for it since the beginning of December, of course, he not a monster and he did buy his roommate a present, he goes and finally picks it up from the store, the only problem now is how to wrap it, because if anybody knows Shayne, they know he's not good at this.

When he gives up and goes to pay without buying paper, the girl in the store looks at him funny (because it's twelve and he's picking up a present he bought like a month ago but he still hasn't wrapped, wearing the first pair of jeans he found and Damien's ugly ass red sweater )

-Santa didn't come on time?

Shayne chuckles and shakes his head no

-oh, it's actually for my roommate but...uhh I suck at wrapping gifts and he likes to open them quick so I figured just a bag was easier?

She nods but looks a little judgemental

-so he loves Christmas....but you're getting him a gift in the bag of the store you bought it in, that's classy

She chuckles and Shayne scratches the back of his head

-do you guys wrap gifts...?

He asks sheepishly, she nods, takes the bag from him and starts wrapping, they talk while she's done, he pays her (a little more than what the paper costs, because it's pretty well wrapped) and she gives him her number.

When he gets back, Damien is still asleep so he calls her, she doesn't have plans

-I really don't like Christmas

-yeah...me either, I mean I love it's just...too much work

Of course, Shayne forgot he was wearing Damien's sweater and the gift shop girl mocks him

-yeah? Well, why don't we go out on an...anti-Christmas, Christmas date?

-that's the best idea I've ever heard.

December 25th(later)

Damien finally wakes up, it's five pm and Shayne is nowhere to be found tho he left a note on the fridge

"went out, coming back tomorrow probably.

Merry Christmas.

Shayne"

Ugh

Damien kind of hates Christmas sometimes

Especially the ones he spends alone 

It's seven after he's done eating (he's not really hungry so it took him a while) and he plops down on the couch, he has been drinking some whine his mother gave him (and he doesn't drink) so he's a little tipsy.

He stays there, staring blankly at the fairy lights, for a long while, he's wearing the hat Shayne bought for him still when he sees the presents under the tree, they are not the ones he brought.

One of them is neatly wrapped in paper with red, green and white diagonal lines, some hats spread over it and a red bow

The other one it's just a blue bag

On the back, it's a note stuck to it

"to Damien

From Shayne"

He takes his sweet time opening it, somehow, it feels like the closeness he craves but doesn't really have

It's this video game he's been talking about since September and Damien feels a twist in his heart

The other one (the one in the bag) has a longer note, it's inside, he takes it out without reading it and takes out a sweater, it's red and it has a T-Rex warped in fairy lights "tree Rex"

-It's so cringy, I love it- he says quietly to himself

He picks up the note and moves back to the couch to read better

"Hey man, I'm sorry about your sweater!

I bought you one that's just as ugly to make it up, just try to actually wear it ON Christmas, not before."

And this time he lets the feeling sink in for more than just a second, he's so undeniably, helplessly miserably in love with Shayne it hurts from his feet to the top of his head. 


End file.
